


Lost Books, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Group One writers of the Archaeological AU Challenge to use. Upload your work according to the Age it is based in. I've left spaces around chapters to accommodate new uploads with a minimum of fuss and bother. Please be sure to have a title for your chapter, as this is what other writers will refer to when using your material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angmar Hoard

Please view the Angmar Hoard [here](http://www.geocities.com/khazar_khum/angmar_hoard.html).

Questions? Contact Khazar.


	2. First Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Group One writers of the Archaeological AU Challenge to use. Upload your work according to the Age it is based in. I've left spaces around chapters to accommodate new uploads with a minimum of fuss and bother. Please be sure to have a title for your chapter, as this is what other writers will refer to when using your material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Placeholder chapter. After this point, please upload all docs pertaining to the First Age.

Can eventually serve as an index/brief explanation of key events/ideas of the First Age that the following texts will deal with/challenge.


	3. Second Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Group One writers of the Archaeological AU Challenge to use. Upload your work according to the Age it is based in. I've left spaces around chapters to accommodate new uploads with a minimum of fuss and bother. Please be sure to have a title for your chapter, as this is what other writers will refer to when using your material.

Placeholder of sorts. From this point forward, please upload sources pertaining to the Second Age.

Can eventually serve as an index that lists/explains key events/ideas of the Second Age that these texts will deal with/challenge.  



	4. Third Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Group One writers of the Archaeological AU Challenge to use. Upload your work according to the Age it is based in. I've left spaces around chapters to accommodate new uploads with a minimum of fuss and bother. Please be sure to have a title for your chapter, as this is what other writers will refer to when using your material.

Placeholder of sorts. From this point forward, please upload sources pertaining to the Third Age.

Can eventually serve as an index that lists/explains key events/ideas of the Third Age that these texts will deal with/challenge.


	5. Excavation of the Meneltarma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Group One writers of the Archaeological AU Challenge to use. Upload your work according to the Age it is based in. I've left spaces around chapters to accommodate new uploads with a minimum of fuss and bother. Please be sure to have a title for your chapter, as this is what other writers will refer to when using your material.

Please view the Excavation and Analysis of Late Second Age Structures on Narak Island (The Island of Eagles) [here](http://www.geocities.com/laura91506/meneltarma.html)  



End file.
